Hiraeth
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past." SI/Light's big sister. OC x ?
1. prologue

Andreanna Williams. That was her old name. There wasn't any real meaning to it, just a typical French name coupled with her father's last name.

Nori Yagami. That was her new name. This one did have some meaning, she supposed. Nori was Japanese for law. Basically, her parents named her Law. She was sure that was part of the reason for her narcissism in her current life, along with being mentally advanced compared to her peers.

It also didn't help that her mother never failed to coo over how beautiful her brown hair was or how breathtaking her blue eyes, which she had apparently inherited from her mother's father, were. Really, could you blame Nori for becoming narcissist? It was Sachiko's fault, really,

Sachiko Yagami and Soichiro Yagami were two people Andreanna, or rather Nori, couldn't wrap her head around. By all logic, she shouldn't be so easy to replace her old parents, Alice Williams and Nate Williams, but she did.

Perhaps she was exaggerating on how easily she replaced her parents, considering it took three years, but she still thought it was easy. Because, during her first year of grief she had thought that she wouldn't be able to move on for at least ten years.

Obviously, she was wrong.

She blamed it all on the fact that she had died while she was an adult living on her own, which meant she wasn't really dependent on her parents for anything at that point. Or maybe she was just a psychopath? No, it was highly unlikely. She wasn't violent at all. And she considered herself to be very affable to others.

Where was she?

Oh, right, her new parents.

Sachiko was by all means a doormat. A traditional woman stuck in time, who didn't seem to grasp the concept of feminism. Though, Nori was sure that even if her mother had a grasp on what feminism meant, the woman would still be content as a housewife. How did the saying go? To each their own?

Then there was Soichiro Yagami. Soon to be Chief of the NPA. He never seemed impressed by her, for some reason. Maybe it was because he was too busy with work? Or maybe he was expecting a son instead of a daughter? Nori didn't really know. Soichiro loved her, don't get her wrong, but there was just always an underline sense of longing in their interactions.

Nori was no fool.

She knew, that as soon as Light was born, he would be Soichiro's favorite. Because Light would be the one to follow in Soichiro's footsteps. Light would be the brilliant bastard. She, despite the almost three decades she would have over Light, wouldn't be able to compete. She could become a millionaire for all Soichiro cared, but Light would still be the favorite.

 _'It's going to happen soon, anyway,'_ she distastefully thought, staring at the pregnancy test she had searched for through the trash.

She dumped it back into the trash and made sure to wash her hands thrice. It would do her no good to catch something.

Je m'en fou, that would be her response when her mother asks what she thought about becoming a big sister. Because, really? She didn't give a shit about Light or his god-complex. The narcissist soon to be born brother of hers could go fuck L in the ass for all she cared. He was a merde anyway.

She didn't confront her mother or anything, because how would a four year old know what a pregnancy test was anyway?

No.

Instead, she waited with patience.

For like two months before Sachiko gathered the courage to spit it out. Which confused Nori really, considering everyone knew that Soichiro wanted a boy. Then again, they didn't know it was going to be a boy, did they? That was foreknowledge for you.

"Dear," Sachiko started before anyone could eat.

Nori cleverly hid her annoyed sigh. At least let her eat before announcing the existence of a fetus.

"Yes?" Soichiro managed a tired smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it a…?"

The hopefulness in Soichiro's tone made Nori roll her eyes. Yes, it was a boy! Now could she please eat some food?

"…I feel like it's a he," Sachiko smiled, as hopeful as her husband.

"Can I eat now?" Nori bluntly asked, earning her parents' attention.

Sachiko smiled at her, "You're going to be a big sister, Nori-chan."

"That's great, can I eat now?"

In response her parents laughed at her.

A few weeks later her parents were discussing names for her unborn baby brother. By this point, she had already warmed up to the idea of being a big sister. She was an only child in her old life, so this would be either a good or a bad experience for her.

Though, Nori just couldn't resist herself.

"Let's name it Kira," she sweetly suggested to her parents, patting her mother's stomach.

She alternated between soft pats and harder pats, because really she could feel that Light was going to be a headache in her new life.

"Kira?" Sachiko repeated, a frown on her features.

"What about Raito?" Soichiro suggested, a smile on his features.

"Raito?" Sachiko smiled.

"Light, Kira, merde, same thing," Nori muttered to herself.

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

Light, to be honest, was kind of cute.

He was still a merde though.

But a cute merde.

"Say nee-sama," the five year old commanded her eleven month old baby brother.

Light stared at her as if she was a joke.

Really, she probably was in his eyes. She scowled at him. Really, she felt silly, but she _knew_ that Light _knew_ that he was the darling of the family. The shiny apple of the tree that everyone loved.

Smug merde.

"Say nee-sama," Nori repeated, slower this time for Light's incompetent baby brain to understand.

"Badaba," Light laughed, patting her cheeks with his chubby hands. It would have been endearing, if his hands weren't covered in baby food.

"Fils de pute!" Nori hissed. _Son of a bitch!_

"…pute..!" Light happily repeated. _Bitch!_

Nori's blue eyes widened in horror, "Bordel de merde…." _Oh fuck._

"Merde, merde, merde!" Light happily cooed, patting his own cheeks now with a wide and innocent smile. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Shit.

Shit.

How was she going to explain to her parents that she taught Light some swear words? Merde, merde, merde.

She paled as she heard Sachiko coming downstairs.

"Light, shhh!"

Obediently, Light clamped his mouth shut and stared at her with his brown eyes.

Both turned to look at their mother, who had announced her presence with the annoying sound of coos and awwws.

"You really love Light, don't you Nori-chan?" Sachiko smiled.

"…yeah," Nori easily lied, smiling a little.

She didn't love Light. Not because she was being petty or anything. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate Light. She just wasn't very excited about his existent.

"Merde!" Light happily yelled, earning their attention.

If possible, Nori turned paler.

Sachiko giggled, "Light will be speaking sooner than you did, Nori-chan."

Well, of course, considering Nori didn't say her first word until her parents took her to the doctor in concern. She promptly scared the crap out of her parents and the doctor by telling them she didn't like needles when the doctor was examining her.

Yeah, it was hilarious to her and later the doctor too. Her parents were simply too relieved to be pissed at her for choosing to not say anything for fifteen months. Meh, she did speak as soon as she could. Wasn't her fault her parents didn't know crap about French.

Wait….

"Merde, merde~!" Light continued babbling as Nori sighed in relief.

She had panicked for nothing.

Her parents were Japanese, not French, for fuck's sake.

"I remember when you would babble nonsense too, Nori-chan. Like sister, like brother."

Nori rolled her eyes, "It's what babies do, mom."

"Nee…"

Nori perked up, turning towards Light.

"Nee-nee!"

Nori sighed, "Good enough, I supposed," her statement was drowned out by Sachiko's loud cooing and cheering.

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

"Nori-nee?" A now three year old Light Yagami peered up at his eight year old sister.

Nori raised an eyebrow at Light, bored at everything. Reincarnation lost its marvel after the first five years. Though, as she had already knew, Light ended up becoming Soichiro's favorite by simply declaring that he wants to become justice too, just like his father, a week ago.

At that moment, Nori had snorted, because _how_ had Sachiko and Soichiro not pick up that something's wrong with their kid for wanting to become 'justice'? Then again, maybe it was normal behavior. Nori certainly didn't know anything about kids or justice.

"What?"

"Mother," Light quietly started, eyes darting around to make sure they were alone, "Is different."

"Hmm, how so?" Nori asked, amused as she crouched down to Light's height.

Light looked her in the eyes. "Her stomach is bigger..."

Nori gave Light a wolfish grin, "Congratulations, lil bro."

"What?"

"You're going to become a big brother."

Light's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?"

Nori nodded, refraining from bitching about there being another mouth to feed and another annoying Yagami, "A little sister or big brother. Either way, I don't think you'll be excited when it's actually born."

However, it seemed like Light had completely ignored the second part of her statement in favor of the first part.

"Brother."

"Hmm?"

"I want a little brother," Light firmly said.

Nori resisted the urge to laugh, because Light was going to be so disappointed.

"Oh, and Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Let mom tell you about it before you say anything."

Even though Light was more naive and child-like, there was no doubt that Light was smarter than most. He was the reason she had to kick the habit of speaking French until she has a valid excuse after all. And that said something considering her own parents didn't have a clue that she was speaking another language, yet a three year old who by all right wasn't even supposed to know about other languages did.

It spoke volumes, didn't it?

As it turned out, Nori was right again.

Light was disappointed that the baby would be a girl. He sulked about it all night in _her_ bed, interrupting _her_ beauty sleep, before eventually falling asleep. The next morning he woke up and pretended he was happy.

Nori mentally added Sayu's gender reveal to one of the many factors that made Light into what he would be. A boy who projected no flaws, who acted like everyone wanted him to act.

"What about Miyasha?"

Nori lost her balance and fell down on the floor.

She stared up at the ceiling in a bored manner.

First Law, then Light, and now Goddess? What was up with her parents and their sense of naming their kids? Who named their kid Law? Who named their kid Light? Heck, who named their kid Goddess? Shit, no wonder she feels like she's a fucked up individual. She was named Law after all, and fuck if that didn't completely boosted her ego to the point of narcissism.

"What do you think kids?" Soichiro asked.

"No way," both she and Light said at the same time.

She blinked and turned her gaze towards Light, who was already staring at her. She was fixated on his eyes. For the first time in her life, she saw something dark underneath Light's innocent brown eyes, something she had no idea about, something she couldn't figure out.

It made her shiver.

"What about Sayu?" Light cheerily suggested.

Again, Soichiro looked at Nori. This time silently asking her what she thought of Light's suggestion, which was a nice gesture really, it almost made her think that he had no favorites, but he obviously did, so fuck him. Though, fuck her because she still loved him.

Just as she was about to speak up, and suggest a nicer name than Sayu, because what the hell did Sayu even mean, she felt someone staring intensely at her. She gulped down her unease, _knowing_ that it was Light.

She'd like to say that she voiced her opinion on the matter.

But she didn't, she just stuttered out an agreement and yay, the next Yagami spawn would be named Sayu.

Yes, she was pathetic.

Who would be scared of a three year old anyway?

Her apparently.

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

Sometimes, Nori wanted to slap some sense into Sachiko and Soichiro. How the heck did they not notice how fucked up their kids were? It was obvious!

Sayu, who was now five, was an insecure mess layered underneath self-esteem issues and self-depreciation. Always trying to live up to her parents' expectations but failing because she doesn't realize that they didn't expect anything from her, she wasn't the darling of the family. Always living in the shadows of her older siblings' accomplishments and always seeking the approval her older brother gets. Always measuring herself up to her siblings and thinking she wasn't as good as them.

Then there was Light, who was now eight years old, who had already perfected his mask. The darling of the family, with his good looks, charms, and outstanding talent in both the intellectual and physical senses. A prodigy that was probably born once every decade. A boy who felt the need to be perfect, because that was expected of him. The boy who played the part he's expected to even in his own. The boy with an inferiority and superiority complex, achieved through being both a little brother and big brother.

Narcissist to a fault, thanks to Sachiko. A boy who was so perfect, that he would one day come to see everything around him as rotten. He would become bored of life until deciding to pursue godhood. The boy who never dropped his mask and manipulated things to his liking.

Finally, there was Nori herself, who was now thirteen years old. Obviously, she had to have some screw loose considering she was a bloody fucking reincarnation. She lived in Light's shadow too, because Light was perfect and she was just okay. She loved herself to an unhealthy degree, but then again everyone was vain. What else? Who knew. She was sure there was a few more stuff, but for the life of her she didn't really care at the moment.

Her, Light and Sayu were all fucked up kids.

The sad part was that they were the only ones who noticed.

Everyone around them was ignorant.

So, they lived in their own little worlds.

Not that anyone noticed.

:::::::::::::::::::::

::: _ **Chapter End.**_ :::

:::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Author's note:** new Death Note SI~! I'm sorry. I really am. This was supposed to be a new update to Sayu Yagami, but it somehow turned into this clusterfuck. Again, very sorry. _

_So, Nori Yagami. She seems interesting, doesn't she? The idea that she was half French in her last life is inspired by my fanfic friend **sweetchoco-chan** and the Brittish part because I love Brittish. That being said, I will update Sayu Yagami soon, I promise and I will make an important announcement about the story._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What other issues do you think Nori has?_**

 ** _2\. What will Nori's relationship be like with Light and Sayu?_**


	2. the pioneer, prodigy and potential

Nori resisted the urge to hiss at Sayu to _sit still_ so she could tame the younger Yagami's horrendously knotted hair. Merde! It was _Sachiko's_ job to brush Sayu's hair, take care of Sayu and make sure Sayu got to school on time and do her homework, not _hers_. However, Nori got stuck practically raising Sayu anyways, because apparently Sachiko and Soichiro could bother properly raising Light, but not her or her little sister.

Honestly? Nori wasn't even surprised that her parents took more to Light than they did to Sayu. Light was charming. Sayu, on the other hand, was a timid little mess of insecurities.

Of course, as shitty as her parents' parenting skills were when it came to Sayu, it was still infinitely better than how they parented her and consisted of more doting. This wasn't surprising either, because Sayu was the family baby and Nori was just _too adult_ and _too little ass kissing_ to be doted on. She was also Light and Sayu's big sister, which apparently came with the assumption that she could take care of herself and didn't need as much emotional support as her younger siblings. Not that she ever got any of that when she was an only child anyways.

"Onee-sama?"

Involuntarily, Nori felt a huge amount of pleasure at being called 'onee-sama' by her little siblings. It made her feel superior. According to the narcissistic side of her that she was fully aware of, she was. She was a fucking reincarnation after all and wasn't _that_ something that deserved only the highest of honorifics?

No, but truly, she was just narcissistic and loved feeling superior. She loved to feel like she had power over others.

With little thought, her lips quirked up into the smallest of smiles. "Yes, imouto-chan?"

("She's just aloof," Sachiko told Light and Sayu whenever they asked why Nori was so apathetic.)

Sayu nervously squirmed, unknowingly letting her hair practically kiss Nori's face.

"Tou-san had to sign a letter," Sayu mumbled.

Ah.

"Leave it on my nightstand when you go down for breakfast."

Sayu's worried expression morphed into a small smile of her own and she mumbled a happy thank you under her breath that Nori barely heard.

Nori merely hummed in response while dividing Sayu's hair into three sections. It was typical for Sayu to forget to let their parents sign some papers until the last moment or for Soichiro to be at work when they needed him for trivial stuff like this.

It was a good thing that Nori knew Sachiko and Soichiro's signatures by heart. Forgery, after all, was only wrong if you got caught. Sayu knew how to keep her mouth shut. It was something Nori was immensely grateful for.

Sayu didn't tell a soul about the money (that was earned by making other people's school assignments, selling French and Japanese pastries, and miscellaneous gambling with upper classmen) that Nori kept hidden in their shared closet. Sayu didn't tell their parents that Nori was often up late. Sayu didn't tell anyone whenever Nori slipped and called their parents very unsavory things.

Why would Sayu anyway?

Nori was the perfect big sister. Nori took care of Sayu, paid more attention to Sayu than anyone else did and most importantly, Nori _didn't compare Sayu to Light_.

"Tell mother I'll be down in a bit," Nori quietly ordered when she was done braiding Sayu's hair.

With a far bigger smile than before, Sayu gave Nori a hug (she stopped stiffening at hugs from her new 'family' when she was around ten) and practically ran downstairs after leaving the letter that Nori signed immediately.

Again, forgery wasn't wrong until you got caught. Nori wasn't stupid enough to get caught and even if she did get caught the most that would happen was she'd get a slap on the wrist.

Nori threw a look to the bed besides hers and noted with satisfaction that Sayu had begun making her own bed. While Sayu didn't do it _perfectly_ , she still took initiative. Maybe there was still hope for Sayu to turn into a strong independent woman instead of the housewife that Sachiko wanted her to become.

Food for thought.

Evidently, Nori didn't give a merde either way. While a part of her would admit that she _did_ in fact care for Sayu, she just didn't particularly feel the need to actively turn Sayu against their parents. No, Nori was far more subtle than that.

First were respect and admiration. Second was trust. Third was the need for approval. Fourth would be devotion. Fifth, her personal favorite, was _obedience_.

Manipulation, while not really something she resorted to often in her previous life, was a beautiful art if practiced correctly.

She couldn't manipulate Light.

Sayu?

Sayu was just fair game.

A twisted part of her acknowledged that she just craved affection and would resort to manipulating people into getting it. She ignored that part of her, because she wasn't some stupid girl bound by the promise of unconditional love.

Love was always conditional.

She provided Sayu with a big sister that cared and Sayu provided her with a cute, if tedious, little sister.

" _Odi et amo_ , I suppose," Nori mused aloud while closing the door to her and Sayu's shared room.

She loved.

She hated.

That was, quite frankly, Nori.

She hated without reason.

She loved without sense.

"Nee-sama?"

Nori didn't startle nor did her facial expression shifted from the bored look it always held. "Good morning, Light," she greeted a quizzical looking Light that appeared to be heading downstairs as well.

Just like Sayu, Nori considered Light to be a merde. However, both Sayu and Light were cute anyway.

Light's quizzical look shifted into that polite mask of his. He smiled at her even as he was assessing her with eyes that no eight year old should have.

He never found what he was look for.

Somehow, Nori thought, that _that_ never deterred Light. Perhaps it even spurned him on to try to puzzle her out more.

The thought of Light finding out that she was someone else before she was Nori Yagami caused the thirteen year old girl to snort aloud.

"Drop the fake smile, lil bro," she casually told him before turning the other way to do down stairs.

Any other day Nori would have just played along, amused at the fact that Light thought he actually tricked her with those fake smiles. She was a fucking entrepreneur in her previous life. She sold more fake smiles than she did products.

Today, however, Nori didn't go with the usual flow.

Because _fuck_ Sachiko and Soichiro for forgetting to pick Sayu up yesterday when Nori had her swimming team to attend to.

 _"Onee-sama…t-they didn't p-pick me up…scared…"_

Fuck herself for caring and getting mad when she saw Sayu's tear stricken look at being forgotten.

(Nate Williams doted on his daughter as if she was a princess. Soichiro Yagami had too much expectations and too little involvement in her eldest daughter's life.)

(Alice Williams would sooner die than make her own child feel unwanted. Sachiko wanted to make a respectful housewife out of her eldest daughter.)

Yet, she couldn't even muster up a scowl at Sachiko that morning.

Whatever anger she was feeling had morphed into that usual apathy and devil-may-care attitude she faced her second life with.

(There wasn't a person she hated more than Nori Yagami.)

(There wasn't a person she quite loved the way she worships herself.)

 _odi et amo_.

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

Light stared.

Even as he went through the motions of relaying to his mother that he had gotten the top marks in his class _again_ , he stared at his big sister who was reading the newspaper while chattering with Sayu as usual.

( _Always_ Sayu, _never_ him. Whywhywhywhywhy? He was **_better than_** _that insecure little **brat** but why did Nori never look at him like **that**?_)

She was older than him, but not as brilliant. He was perfect, the prodigious son that would end up leading the NPA one day, and she was okay, the average daughter that would end up a housewife or working in an office or whatever it is her parents expected.

At least that's what idiots like his parents thought. It miffed Light a lot that the only other person who saw what he saw was his intellectually challenged insecure mess of a stuttering little sister. It miffed him even more that Sayu probably figured it out before he had, but that was because Sayu shared a room with their older sister.

 _"Drop the fake smile, lil bro."_

It all made sense.

He always knew it.

Since they were kids and she spoke words that their stupid parents never realized weren't senseless babblings. Ever since he decided that Sayu wasn't allowed to be Miyasha because Nori was more of a goddess than a timid girl could ever hope to be.

He had just doubted it, because Nori had _played him_ by acting so boringly normal and insignificant.

She had fooled him. _She_ had fooled _him_.

Nori Yagami was _pristine_. She played the aloof big sister flawlessly. She played the outgoing and average student perfectly. She played the obedient, if slightly rebellious, teenage daughter spotlessly. Pristine. That was the epitome of what Nori Yagami was.

Nori may even be his equal. Even if not, she would probably be the closest thing to his equal.

Yet why?

Why was Nori content with the boorish act of normalcy? Why was Nori content with Sayu instead of him? Why?

Light's ears perked up as Nori made a dark joke that flew past his mother and Sayu's heads.

 _'She's bidding her time,'_ Light realized.

That was the only possible answer as to why someone would resign themselves to act normally. Nori had something planned.

Light was sure it would be magnificent.

(Never brilliant. Light was brilliant.)

"I have a tennis match soon," Light spoke.

As expected, they all turned towards him. Sayu with that awed look that wasn't quite as awed filled as when she looked at Nori, but still made Light smug anyways. His mother, with the proud look she reserved for _only_ him.

Nori with her usual amused face.

It was only today that Light realized that the amusement didn't come from her usual teasing of him being the 'Prince of Tennis' or whatever other teasing tittles she handed him, but from how she could see through him.

How she could tell that he _hated_ it when the attention wasn't on him.

Light smiled at Nori.

Nori just chuckled.

It sounded so genuine, but Light knew it was so fake.

( _He loved it_.)

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

Sayu didn't even bother to hide her curiosity as she peered up at her older sister.

Nori, as usual, had on an aloof and bored face that didn't betray anything. Her big sister was always like that. _Casually bored_. But Sayu didn't mind. Not at all. In fact, Sayu loved it. She wanted her big sister's smiles for herself after all!

She pouted at the thought of Nori smiling at Light or anyone else.

"Something wrong?"

Sayu startled at her older sister's amused tone.

The five year old felt a blush creeping on her face as she shook her head quickly. It kinda hurt.

"J-just wanna know why you're h-here, onee-sama!"

Nori's face changed into a (mock) hurt one. "Ouch. Do you not want your onee-sama around? I guess I'll just leave then..."

"NO!" Sayu yelled, ignoring how her classmates that hadn't been picked up yet were staring at them.

She didn't care, because she didn't want her big sister to leave. Besides she knew they were all jealous because she had a cool big sister and they didn't.

(She loved every second of their jealousy. She may not be better than them, but _she had a big sister they all wanted._ )

"I-I, j-just..."

"Yes?"

"You h-have swimming, onee-sama."

Nori nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do."

Sayu flinched a little. She had been expecting Nori to tell her that she had quit just so she could be with Sayu.

"T-then w-why?"

Nori's lips quirked up into a smile that Sayu was sure wasn't the least bit happy at all. "Go to practice and let our parents forget about you again? Unlike our parents, I'm not a poor excuse as a guardian when it comes to you, imouto-chan."

The words, softly spoken, made Sayu feel warm inside. After all, Nori was the one who _cared_ about her. Nori was the one who saw her and didn't expect anything. Nori didn't want her to be like Light.

Nori just loved her the way she was.

Nori just loved her the way their parents _should_ and it hurt sometimes, but Sayu had given up on her parents already. She had reached the point where she expected her parents to be like that.

So, of course she was touched that Nori still got mad on her behalf.

In the whole wide world, it seemed like only Nori cared.

Maybe Light too, but Sayu wasn't sure. She was never sure when it came to Light and that wasn't even the envy talking.

"Light does tennis. I swim. You, Sayu-chan, are going to _fight_ because you were meant to be a _warrior_ and not some wallflower."

Sayu stared at Nori's outstretched hand.

"Eh?"

Sayu _hated_ being a wallflower. She hated the idea of being a wallflower like their mother. She hated the idea of favoring one kid over the others. She hated the idea of her ever becoming a mother that went to bed without knowing her daughter was crying herself to sleep. She hated the idea of waiting for someone who worked constantly when she grew up. She hated the idea of staying in Light's shadows. Of being some kind of damsel in distress her big sister had to constantly look out for.

A warrior.

Like her big sister.

Her?

Was it possible?

"Only if you want to, of course. Your life." Nori's smile was indulgent in the way that their parents' never were.

She took Nori's hand and watched as Nori's smile grew into something almost smug.

That day Sayu took her first martial arts lesson.

She was thrown into the mat by a girl older than her.

She threw punches and kicks.

 _She absolutely loved every moment of it_.

(The thing about being Nori's little sister, Sayu would one day muse when she was older, was that you'd grow up thinking that you can do anything if you gave no fucks about what others think.)

:::::::::::::::::::::

::: _ **Chapter End.**_ :::

:::::::::::::::::::

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of Sayu's current relationship with Nori and Light's current relationship with Nori?**

 **2\. How do you think the siblings will develop in terms of their bonds?**


	3. you can't sell justice

Nori, for all intents and purposes, craved intimacy. It didn't matter if it was given to her by family, friends or lovers. She just loved it. Though, she was self-aware enough to know that it was because all humans ultimately craved a certain level of intimacy.

With that being said, Nori also enjoyed some alone time sometimes. The problem was that lately, both Sayu and Light seemed to make it a point to monopolize her free time. It was either Sayu following her like a lost puppy or Light persistently asking her to help him practice tennis. She _sucked_ at tennis. Ask her to hold her breath underwater and she can do it for a whooping six minutes.

That was when Sayu and Light tried being subtle at least. When Sayu was being blatant, Nori often found herself braiding Sayu's hair, helping Sayu with homework that Nori knew damn well that Sayu could do, attending Sayu's martial arts lessons with her and even putting up with Sayu crawling into her bed at night. If Nori was in a particularly bad mood, she would kick Sayu out of bed. As it stood, Nori didn't really care most of the time.

When Light, on the other hand, was being blatant, he took to attending her swim meetings. He took to staring at her when she was reading, on her computer or doing chores. He braided her hair. He would lounge around in her bed while reading or making homework. He made her go to the library to pick up books no eight year old should even comprehend much less read. If Light was in a weird mood, he would ask her to sing or read a book to him. (Honestly, eight out of ten times she'd forget that Light was… well _Light Yagami_.)

Honestly, Nori never knew it would be such a hassle to have little siblings. She also never expected Light to be so attached to her. Had he been that way to Sayu in Death Note too? It could explain why that Sayu was such a bro-con. Then again, Light probably took to spending the minimal time needed with someone to stay in their good graces.

"Onee-sama!"

Light's head shifted on her lap causing her to pause from where she had been idly running her fingers through Light's hair. It was unfair that his hair was softer than hers. Little merde.

"Be nice," she chided in amusement.

The minuscule, barely noticeable, scowl that Light wore evaporated into his usual face. His face was now neutral.

"She's loud."

Rolling her eyes, Nori lifted her head just in time to see Sayu appear at the door of the living room. The beaming smile Sayu had faltered slightly at the sight of Light's head resting on her lap, but she shouldered on.

"I finished my homework all on my own!"

Nori couldn't quite decide if the expectant and hopeful look Sayu had was pathetic or endearing. Nori smiled a little anyways.

"I'm proud of you, imouto-chan," she easily complimented while brushing her fingers through Light's hair as a warning to _not_ make any jabs at Sayu while the girl was present.

Last time he did, she had to stay up all night comforting a crying Sayu and reassuring the girl over and over that _no, I wouldn't choose Light over you_.

Sayu's face lights up into a brilliant smile.

( _You won't end up in a wheelchair, I promise you my petite soeur,_ she promises at night.)

A hassle.

That was what being their big sister felt like.

Not that she really considered them her little siblings. At times, the lines between Andreanna Williams and Nori Yagami blurred. Keep in mind, there was no Nori Yagami. Only Andreanna Williams pretending to be a thirteen year old kid called Nori Yagami. The lines had always been thin and easy to blur. The only reason there even were lines was because Nori Yagami couldn't exactly go around telling people she had another life before this one. No, that would end with her in a home for crazy folks.

Though, with the way Sayu and Light seemed to make it their life mission to drive her crazy, she'd fit in quite nicely. She wouldn't trade Sayu or Light for anything though. Life would be painfully lonely and dull without them.

"Nori?" Sachiko's voice called from upstairs and Nori could hear the woman's footsteps descending downstairs.

Nori couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her by the way both Light and Sayu's faces sour. While both seemed to be constantly trying to one-up the other for her attention, it seemed like they could meet halfway when it came to anyone else having her attention. It wasn't even only when it came to Sachiko. They also seemed to have a truce whenever Nori had friends over.

 _'They'd get along well if they ever tried to, they're both manipulative shits,'_ Nori fondly thought.

When Sachiko finally emerged into the living room, looking awfully tired, Nori's face was already back into its usual bored one.

"Yeah?"

Sachiko was holding a list. "You had to go shopping today, right? If it isn't too much trouble…"

Nori inwardly cursed when the woman trailed off.

Great.

Yes, she _did_ tell her mother she was going shopping. If shopping somehow translated to going out to gamble with some school kids at an upperclassman's house, then Nori wouldn't have a problem.

"I'll do it," Nori withheld a sigh.

As shitty at parenting that Sachiko can be, the woman still raised her and changed her diapers. Her mama and papa hadn't raised an ungrateful shit in her previous life, so she'd a good daughter.

Until she was old enough to slowly, but surely, start distancing herself from her current parents. Unlike the last time she did so, it would be intentional this time.

Sachiko looked relieved.

Nori was just planning on how to fit grocery shopping into her schedule. She could still make it to her upperclassman's house if she didn't idle around while getting Sachiko's stuff.

"I want to go with you, onee-sama!"

"Can I come too?"

 _Great._

Nori sighed.

No gambling today it would seem.

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

Nori found a lot of faults when it came to her new mother and father.

But she could also find things that while not enough to make up for everything, did earn her grudging respect.

For instance, dinner.

She was pretty sure dinner was sacred in the Yagami household. No one was ever absent for it. Not Light. Not Sayu. Heck, not even Soichiro. Nori had once tried to skip dinner to work on 'inventing' some software development (hey, it was her invention if she does it first) that she had spent months working on.

Keyword: tried.

Sachiko had, perhaps for the first time in Nori's life, put her feet down and _sternly_ told her that whatever 'silly project' she was working on could wait and that she would sit down to have a meal with her family. Needless to say, Nori had been pretty putt off by having her work being called a silly project. While the things she was working on wasn't exactly _her_ ideas, it still took a lot of work to correctly remake them. She couldn't exactly ask google to help her copy software that didn't yet exist. For that matter, even google hadn't been invented yet.

In her previous life she had scoffed at her IT-teacher's ramblings about how hard it used to be to program and code. In this life, well, she was grateful as fuck that her teacher drilled _comprehension_ of software, programming and coding instead of just teaching how to copy stuff and answer questions on tests.

Anyway.

Continuing on, dinner was some kind of family bonding or family time when it came to the Yagami household. It was the only time when all five Yagami members were _gathered_ at the same time.

It was when Sachiko would have a satisfied smile for whatever reason and ask her husband how his day had been.

It was when Soichiro would ask his children how their day had been, how school's been going and other tidbits.

It was when Light would clear away any non-existing doubts that he had a bright future ahead of him.

It was when Sayu would _finally_ get the chance to have some attention from her parents without looking pathetic.

As for Nori?

Dinner with the Yagami was when she didn't feel like she was pretending to be their daughter or sister.

( _It was when Nori Yagami was just Nori Yagami and no one else._ )

"Nori?"

The chopstick paused midway from her mouth, a piece of fried shrimp dangling from it.

All eyes were on her.

Wasn't that unusual?

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Nori asked, feeling a bit impatient. It wasn't her turn to talk about her day and feed them some bullshit about how her friend and her had an argument or about her crush on Mr-Doesn't-Even-Exist.

At least, she was sure it wasn't her turn.

She hadn't heard Sayu's exaggerated tales of beating kids into a mat or Light waxing poetry about subjects he was learning in school.

Yes.

It really wasn't her turn.

That didn't seem to stop Soichiro from looking at her. He seemed actually focused for once. Must be important then.

"Your mother told me you'd be attending a career fair tomorrow with your classmates."

Nori ignored Sachiko's silent motions to put down her chopsticks.

"Yeah, why?"

It wasn't like Soichiro to be interested in her school affairs. Her grades, while not perfect like Light's, were okay. She put more effort into making money, swimming and her computer than she did on her grades. She just had to get into High School. Then get her diploma. She wasn't Light. She wasn't going to be getting a full-ride scholarship into the best University of Japan, so why bother with grades?

Sometimes, how well you performed in school didn't matter at all in the real world.

"Light already knows what he's gonna be when he grows up. Sayu will probably find something she likes soon as well. Your mother and I are worried. You never talk about your future."

Nori resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Excuse her for not being like assertive enough.

(She lived in the past, Sayu breathed in the present, and Light looked towards the future.)

In order to get some time to think, Nori shoves the shrimp in her mouth and started chewing.

A part of her felt smug, since she knew no one could get pissed at her for having manners and not talking while chewing.

In her previous life, Nori was an entrepreneur. She marketed shitty slimming teas, she marketed videogames, she even fucking marketed herself. Whatever it took to get to the top, despite how many things stood in the way. She _almost_ became the CFO of the company she worked at. She died before she could lavish in the paycheck of a CFO.

If she took the same route she did in her life, which in a way she kind of already was with her money-loving ways, she could make it to the top faster.

Or she could take a completely different route in this life.

She, up until this point, had honestly never thought about it. Nori Yagami had just been going through school without a thought to what she would want ten years from now.

Deciding to be honest, Nori gulped down her food, and said: "I haven't thought about my future."

Light and Sayu were oddly quiet.

Soichiro and Sachiko shared a glance.

It seemed like her answer had surprised only her little siblings. Her parents had probably expected it.

"You could be a lawyer," Soichiro quickly suggested.

Nori could practically see Soichiro imagining his eldest daughter being a lawyer while his son led the NPA. She could see that it was probably what Sachiko wanted as well.

Maybe they had been wanting it for some time now.

(Soichiro and Sachiko named their daughter _Law_ , but ironically, Nori didn't care much about laws.)

If only daddy dearest knew that Nori didn't give a merde about justice.

The thing about justice was, you couldn't quite sell it. However, 'justice' can be bought.

Everything had a price tag.

( _Even Soichiro.)_

"We'll see," Nori vaguely said.

:::::::::::::::::::::

:::N-O-R-I:::

:::::::::::::::::::

It was at the career fair that Nori realized she _didn't_ have to settle for working for someone.

She had the knowledge. She was at least two decades advanced when it came to computers. She knew marketing the way a sailor knew their boat. She knew which companies would flourish. She knew which trends would pick up and which wouldn't.

She could dominate the software security industry.

She could invest in profitable organisations.

 _She could own her own company._

She wouldn't have to be a trophy assistant, she wouldn't have to work twice as hard as anyone else and she wouldn't have to resort to shagging anyone to become an underrated CFO. She could be rich. She could be her own boss. She could have her own assistant fetching coffee for her.

She could have that bit of **power** she's always wanted.

So, Nori Yagami begun investing. Of course, while she did have more than enough money that she had been gathering since she was seven, a thirteen year old couldn't invest in anything. She couldn't even make her own credit cards or anything like that.

Not on her own at least.

The thing was, a lot of upperclassmen owed Nori Yagami. It was easy enough to pick one of them, whose parents worked at the bank and who had bet more than he could ever afford, to help her procure a fake ID and a bank account for this fake ID.

Andreanna Williams' bank account steadily grew with each investment that cashed out.

Nori Yagami started doing odd jobs involving programming, coding and hacking. In other words, Nori Yagami begun making connections for her future empire. She started looking for the perfect place to set up her company. Her grades remained the same, but somehow her parents could tell that she finally had an idea. They probably thought she wanted to become a lawyer.

She wasn't even planning on doing college again if all went well.

(In all honesty, the doctor booth did interest her...but aside from sex, biology was never her thing anyway.)

:::::::::::::::::::::

::: _ **Chapter End.**_ :::

:::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Author's note:** bet you weren't expecting such a quick update, huh? *smirks* In all honesty, it was because of the positive feedback and all the reviews the last update got that inspired me! Thank you all who are supporting this story. It's perhaps my personal favorite when it comes to the Death Note fics I've written. _

_Note: as Light and Sayu get older, I'll write more from their POV's. (Which will probably happen soon, after I establish some more stuff since I'm not gonna drag the story too much.) It's difficult to write fucked up five and eight year olds when my little siblings are just innocent idiots._

 _So far, I've seen that you're all divided between shipping Nori with L or Light for some reason. *secretive smile* It's amusing._

 _(My inner troll: make Nori gay and pair her up with Misa or Nami or Wedy just to screw with your readers minds. (I'm not going to of course))_

 _Anyway!_

 _Today's questions..._

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What does Soichiro think about Nori, Light and Sayu? What does Sachiko think about them?**

 **2\. What do you think Nori will do when the Kira case happens?**


End file.
